


A birthday surprise

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, have i mentioned fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Lily has planned a little surprise for her husband for the past few months and now it's finally time to reveal it on his birthday.





	A birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluff, in case you didn't read the tags :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _italics_ is Romanian

Lily smiled as she felt her husband give her a kiss on the top of her head and stroke her cheek, waking her up. She opened her eyes and stared right into his blue ones. He smiled warmly at her. "Good morning, my darling." He whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. She smiled at him, before reaching up and giving him a proper kiss. "Good morning, love. Happy birthday" She replied, kissing his cheek, before lying her head back down on his chest.

Lily bit her lip as she thought of the surprise that she had in store for her loving husband. She had met him when they were kids and he came to live in America. She had been bullied and her lunch had been taken away and thrown in the trash and she had no money to buy food herself. She had sat down by herself during break, trying not to cry and feeling her stomach growl, when a certain boy had sat down next to her and had shared his lunch with her. 

She couldn't understand him at first, because of the language barrier, but she was thankful. Later, they had found out that they lived in the same apartment building. From that day forward, a beautiful friendship was formed. She had stood by him at school, trying to defend him against the people picking on him for not understanding the language. This resulted in more fights than her parents were happy with, but she never regretted it.

Sebastian didn't want her to get hurt for him, however and did his best to learn English as fast as possible, so that people would finally stop picking on him and she wouldn't have to fight them anymore. He had succeeded and now, people would not even believe that he was from a different country at first meeting him. Despite this, he was still very thankful that Lily had been there for him, when he needed it the most. 

He and Lily had continued to be best friends through the years, supporting each other through the things in life, before finally telling each other their true feelings with a "gentle" push from friends (Chris Evans had locked them into a room, until they confessed.) Lily still smiled at the memory of how nervous Sebastian had been when he told her that he liked her and the relief, when she had said that the feeling was mutual. 

They had dated for the years, before Sebastian had proposed to her. Their wedding had been last year in Lilly's hometown, small and secret. They had only family and close friends in attendance during the ceremony, not wanting to deal with the press on their special day. The fans had exploded when they had found out. Lily still got mean comments from them, but having been bullied at school, she took no notice of them and wasn't bothered by them, having been used to it and having Sebastian at her side, supporting her as always.

They had both agreed on not having kids for a while, Sebastian's career being too hectic right now. Lily, however, still wanted to surprise him for his first birthday as a married man. It wasn't until a few months earlier, that she stumbled upon the inspiration for that surprise. She had been watching clips of her husband on YouTube, him being away to film another movie and she had wanted to see his face without disturbing him.  

The clip showed Sebastian during a panel and a fan had started to speak Romanian to him. The smile on his face when hearing it had melted Lily's heart and made her smile too. An idea had popped into her head and she had immediately gone to work. Sebastian had done his best to learn her language, so it was only fair that she tried to learn his. She had found a place close to her home that taught different languages, including Romanian.

She had signed up for it and was happy that most people didn't recognise her and that the few who did mostly left her alone. Learning Romanian had been hard, but she had slowly started to understand it. After several weeks, Sebastian returned and was naturally wondering where she went to every week. She simply replied that she had decided to learn a new skill to pass the time, while he was away, never really lying.

She didn't tell him what it was, saying that she would show it to him, when she was fully able to do it. A few weeks ago, Lily had finished the course and could now speak and understand Romanian. She wasn't fluent in it, but she was still learning. Now, she just needed a way to show her husband what her new skill was. She had finally decided to make it part of his birthday presents

Lily looked up at her husband as she felt him kiss the small frown on her forehead. She saw him looking at her in slight concern. "Are you alright, darling?"He asked softly, stroking her hair. Lily smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm more than alright. I have you." She replied. He smiled at that, holding her even tighter against him, before finally letting go and getting up.

"Come on. It's time for presents." He said with a grin, pulling on a t-shirt and pants, before almost running out of the room. Lily shook her head as she watched him go. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm married to a child." She muttered, before getting up and putting on some comfortable clothing as well and following her husband to the living room. 

Lilly found him standing next to the small pile of presents, looking at her with a smile that was both loving and expectant, adult and childish at the same time. He held out his hand and pulled her next to him after she took it. He grabbed a flat box and held it out to her. "I wanted to give you something too, darling." She took it with a smile, thanking him with just as much love in her eyes.

She opened it to find a picture of the both of them on their wedding day. They were embracing and looking at each other like they were the only ones in the world. Considering that Lily did not remember the picture being taken, that fact was pretty accurate. She smiled at Sebastian, before putting the picture down and embracing him tightly. He hugged her back with a laugh.

"I love it. I love you." She muttered. He smiled and kissed her hair, before saying something in Romanian. " _I love you too, my Angel. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."_ Lily smiled at finally being able to understand what he was saying. "I have no idea what you said, but I assume that it was something sweet." She said, fooling him just a tiny bit longer. He laughed at that. 

This continued for a few minutes, Sebastian opening presents from friends and family, until the last present was lying on the table: an envelope with his name on it. You picked it up and gave it to him. He opened it and read the single sentence on it in growing confusion. ""What is the best thing of having a husband who's away often?" There's a good thing about it?" He asked, looking up at Lily. She smiled at him, her nerves growing. 

"There is  _one_ good thing about it." She said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in silent question. "And what would that be?" He asked. Lily took a deep breath, before answering in Romanian. " _You can actually teach yourself his language without him noticing."_   She said, being very careful with pronouncing the words. Sebastian's jaw fell in surprise. Lily smiled at him, before continuing.

" _You did your best to learn my language, so I did my best to learn yours_." Sebastian just stared, before a giant smile slowly grew on his face. "You little minx." He said, tackling her into a hug, lifting her up and tickling her sides. Lily shrieked with laughter as he spun them around. Finally, they came to a stop as Sebastian flopped down on the couch and put Lily onto his lap, a big smile still on his face. 

 _"This was the skill that your were teaching yourself, wasn't it?"_ He asked.Lily simply nodded with a smile. Sebastian laughed, now truly aware that his beautiful wife had learned Romanian for him and could finally understand him in both languages. He leaned forwards and kissed her passionately. Breaking apart after several seconds, Lily smiled at him. "Good surprise?" She asked. He grinned, cupping her face and stroking her cheek. "The best surprise ever." He replied, before kissing her again. They were quite busy for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do Romanian in italics, because I don't trust Google translate and I don't wanna piss anyone off.
> 
> This is the clip mentioned in this fix: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HbiAEP-BhAA 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
